Draco and Hermione with their songs
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love with eachother since first year. But they both don't know it about eachother. When Hermione is about to tell Draco about her feelings, things go wrong and on the hand of Harry and Ron things get very complicated
1. Building a Mystery

Draco Hermione with songs

Hi, this is my second story and it's going to have a few chapters. At the top of each chapter there is a song that matches the feeling of the story you're supposed to have. Please let me know what you think about the story, I would really appreciate that. That was all I had to tell you. Enjoy it.

**Building a mystery – Sarah McLachlan**

Hermione has been in love with Draco since the first year, but because he called her a mudblood for over a thousand times she thinks they'll never be together. But secretly Draco has loved Hermione too. He doesn't dare to tell her or his friends, because he is afraid of what they will think. So he calls her a mudblood again and again, but his feelings for Hermione grow as she becomes more beautiful in the third year.

_I'll dare it. The only thing he can do is laugh at me and so what__. He'll look at me with different eyes. Not meaning that will be better, but I can always try. _With every step she has to convince herself this is the best thing to do.

'Hey Draco!' she yells. He turns around.

'What do you want Granger?' asked Draco.

'Yeah mudblood Granger, came to tell how much better the purebloods are. Maybe Draco will help you getting good looks cause of course this is horrible,' said Goyle. Draco and Crabbe laugh. Blood raises through Hermione her brain. It makes thinking right impossible. Before she knew what she actually did she hit Malfoy with her fist in the middle of his face. Shocked he runs of with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

'That was cool!' said Ron.

'No, not cool. It was awesome!' said Harry very enthusiastic. Hermione sank down on her knees with her hand in her hair. _This wasn't what she wanted to do. _

'Guys, I have to tell you something. Ever since the first year… I've been in love with Draco.'

'What!?' said Ron and Harry synchronous.

'What about all the times he called you names or he made fun of you?'

'I know about that, but it's not my fault. I can't help it.'

'Hermione, you have to forget him. He is not good for you. Or at least don't show it at him,' said Ron.

'How can I help it!? You've never loved someone Ron and Harry too. You two just don't know anything about this. I didn't want to do this. I'll see you tonight in the common room. I go to the library,' Hermione left.

'We have to do something. If that bastard let anything happen to our best friend. What can we do?' asked Ron.

'I don't know. Maybe we can talk it out of her mind?' suggested Harry.

'No, that didn't work. But also she will hate us for that. Maybe we could tease Draco so much he will insult her so bad she forgets about loving him?' said Ron.

'Ron you're brilliant!'

The next day they saw Malfoy just before their Quidditch practice. He just left the field.

'Hey Malfoy, we were just talking about your hairstyle. We think when it comes to that you can learn a lot about Hermione. You said she looked sad, but look at yourself. You're pathetic,' Ron and Harry blocked Draco's way.

'There are more subjects where you can learn from Hermione, accept for classes. For example good friends. She's got two loyal friends and you have two pieces of garbage. Where are they exactly?' said Ron.

'Well I'd love to discuss with you two all the day, but I'm busy now. So let me pass,' said Draco.

'I think your friends are in the corridors, nicking the candy of freshmen. Because you're rich mummies say you three to eat enough. Now I know why you have such an oversized school costume. It's to hide you're tripe when you're to fat,' said Harry.

'I said I was busy,' told Draco them again. 'I can't learn anything from a mudblood and now I'll go.' Because Ron and Harry wouldn't let him to the castle he walked to the forbidden forest.

'You two!' Hermione was mad. 'You two did it to show me that I had to forget about him, isn't it. Well I've had enough. You two are so pathetic!' she ran after Draco.

There was an awful scrape of a bird. Or it sounded as. Hermione ran in that direction and saw Draco. There was an snow white hippogriff it was on its back feet and scraped at Draco. He laid on the ground. The forlegs of the bird came down on Draco.

Hermione grabbed her wand: 'Petrify!' The hippogriff froze. Hermione walked over to Draco. He had his eyes closed and was certainly knocked out.

'Paniculum Hagrid,' a few purple sparks came out of her wand. She ran from the forest.

Slowly the darkness disappeared. He was at the hospital wing. All cause of that crazy hippogriff. He had done everything he learned during the lessons of professor Hagrid. But when he was about to pet the hippogriff it went mad.

'Who saved me?' he asked to Madame Pomfrey.

'I'm sorry boy, nobody knows. Professor Hagrid brought you here after he went looking for someone. There were some purple sparks above the forest.'

_But I didn't safe myself. Then who was it?_


	2. A thousand Miles

Draco Hermione with their songs chapter 2

**Thousand miles – Vanessa Carlton**

Nobody knew who rescued Draco. And the time the Yule ball arrived Draco still didn't knew it. He would go with Pansy even though she annoyed him so much. Of course she kept telling him she saved him, but he didn't believe her. Pansy was terrified for Hippogriffs. He checked one more time if he didn't forget anything and walked to pansy to enter with her the ballroom.

Why had she said yes to the invitation of Cormac McLaggen? Because nobody else asked her and she was to pride to accept Ron his invitation. He used her as a last resort and she would annoy him very much by going to the ball with Cormac.

'Are you a good dancer? Well it doesn't matter. I'll lead you and you will look like you're the best dancer in the world,' said Cormac while they walked to the dance floor.

Not far from them was Draco dancing with Pansy. And even more closer danced Ron with Lavender. Hermione put on a smile and Cormac laid an arm around her waist. While they danced Hermione looked around the room, Harry and Cho were having a really good time you could see that. Harry wasn't a really good dancer and Cho neither. But they were together and enjoyed it. Ron and Lavender too. And Hermione had to put on a happy face cause she couldn't smile because she had so much fun.

Cormac had fun, she could see it. He was telling her something but she didn't listen. It was probably about Quidditch. He told her probably about the hundred best rescues of Cormac McLaggen. Quidditch never got her attention, but with Cormac it was even worse.

'I'm going to get something to drink,' said Hermione after the song. She walked into the crowds.

'Hey Granger is leaving. Why wouldn't she, how desperate she should have been by deciding to go with McLaggen. He is the worst you could ever think of. He likes her, I've heard that from Brown. There are a lot of guys that like her, Potter, Mclaggen and Weasley. And that for an ugly mudblood like her. The bossy know-it-all,' said Pansy.

Draco who just had lift her let her drop.

'What's wrong Draky, tired?' asked Pansy.

'Yes, I'm tired of you. See you later, Pansy.'

Draco walked through the big doors of the great hall. Then he heard someone crying. He saw a girl sitting on the stairs. Not just a girl, Hermione.

_Go on comfort her. She needs it now. She hated you for years but now you can change it. If she pushes you away then she has decided. You love her and the only way to get closer to her__ is by acting nice towards her. She needs to get comforted now. _

But when Draco was about to step from behind the pillar he had to avoid a heel. He looked at Hermione. She stood up and ran outside. Draco followed her.

'Hermione! Hermione wait!' Hermione didn't hear his voice. She ran on.

Suddenly she fell. Draco fell on his knees next to her.

'Go away Cormac,' she said still crying.

'I'm not Cormac,' said Draco.

He wrapped his arms around her: 'You must not cry.' He kissed her forehead. A curse hit him from behind. He was paralyzed. Ron and Harry ran towards them.

'Don't hurt Hermione, you'll come with me!' shouted Ron at him. He lifted the paralyzing curse and tied Draco his hands with a spell. Draco followed Ron without any comments.

_Why didn't Hermione defend him. He was only there to comfort her. He didn't do anything wrong, that McLaggen was the reason. _

They entered the great hall and Ron headed straight for professor McGonagall. Lots of people looked at Draco with his hands tied.

'Professor McGonagall. I found Draco outside with Hermione. He was trying to hurt her. She was crying,' said Ron.

'Follow me to my office,' said Professor McGonagall.


	3. Out of my league

Draco and Hermione with their songs chapter 3

Chapter summary: Draco got himself into deep trouble and Hermione is having lots of problems with her emotions. They're out of their league.

**Out of my league – Stephen Speaks**

'What did happen?' asked McGonagall when they sat in her office.

Draco didn't answer, but Ron told: 'Me and Harry saw Hermione run from the castle, followed by Malfoy. That couldn't only mean one thing: Malfoy hurt Hermione very deeply. So me and Harry followed them. We saw Hermione fall in the snow and Malfoy jumped on her. I didn't knew what he did, but Hermione tried to get away. I paralyzed Malfoy and we got him away from Hermione. I tied his hands and I brought him to you.'

'Do you have to tell me anything, Mister Malfoy?'

Draco didn't say anything.

_He deserved this. He shouldn't have kiss someone who is a way to good for him. He shouldn't have try this. Whatever the punishment would be it wasn't good enough for what he did. Azkaban was maybe the best thing. He would suffer the rest of his life. Maybe he would finally manage it to forget about loving Hermione. Far away from her he might get the chance to forget her. _

'Well mister Malfoy, you get detention for the coming three months and to make sure this will never happen again you get guarded. Hurting another student, we don't want that to happen,' Draco didn't react on the words of professor McGonagall. His face kept emotionless and when they got permission to leave he went to his bedroom.

Harry still sat next to her. She couldn't say anything. _Why did Draco came to sit next to her?_

'Relax Hermione. Malfoy wont bother you again. Ron will make that sure.'

_He kissed her forehead, did he care for her. No he wouldn't ever care for her. It was a stupid joke or a bet. He only tried to hurt her. There was no other option. Harry was right, it was better this way. But why did it feel so bad?_

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. The evening was the worst she ever had in her life. And it all happened because of her stupid pride. She buried her face in her pillow. And tried to sleep.

The next morning you could see she slept bad. But nobody saw it. When she entered potions class, she sat in front of Draco. There was an adult next to him. One of the guard from the school.

_What happened when Draco got brought to professor McGonagall?_

After classes she asked Ron what he did.

'I told McGonagall what happened and she gave Malfoy detention for the following three months and security to make sure he wont hurt any student anymore,' said Ron.

'It's better this way. Maybe you can forget about him now. Is would be a lot easier for everybody,' said Harry. _Maybe it would indeed be better. _

But night after night she cried because of the things that were her flaws. And because she saw Draco suffering. It all happened because of her.

Her eyes were red again. It was like this for days. She cried again. That stupid McLaggen, Weasley or Potter would be the reason. He wanted to go to her, comfort her. But with his guard that was impossible.

He ate his breakfast and went to charms class. He couldn't keep his thought with the lesson. All his spells went wrong and he accidentally hit his guard. In the corridors he saw Hermione. Their eyes met, but she turned away quickly. She bumped against another student and ran of. His guard had seen him looking at Hermione and told of course professor McGonagall about it. Which made sure he got a preach from professor McGonagall after transfiguration.

_It's all your own flaw. She was scared of you and that's why you got all this punishment. You must stop making her scared by looking at her. Avoid her, she would probably appreciate that. _

At dinner Dumbledore had an announcement: 'Me and the staff want to warn you all. Cause last night he who's name you all fear tried to enter the castle. We're sure he'll try it again. So we want you all to be really careful. And if you see something strange, please, tell me or someone else of the staff.'

Draco was shocked with this announcement. His father had told him something big would happen, but he didn't expect that.

He was shocked, she could see it. _Stop looking at him Hermione._

Her dinner didn't taste good anymore. It was awful to know Voldemort was about to enter the castle.

'He looking at you again, Hermione,' said Harry.

'I bet he's planning to hurt you again,' said Ron.

'Boys, stop telling me about what he's doing. It's really hard. You know what I told you two after I hit him. I can't get over it,' said Hermione.

'It's better this way,' said Ron.

'Ron is right, Hermione. You will get over it. Once. It's hard now but it will happen. Trust me.'

'I'm sorry, Harry. But you two aren't both such an experts on broken hearts. I'm no hungry anymore. See you guys later.' She stood up and walked away.


	4. My heart Will go On

Draco and Hermione with their songs chapter 4

**I'll tell you once again. I'm not English so my sentences are sometimes confusing or my grammar is completely wrong.**

Chapter summary: One evening Draco sees Hermione entering the girls bathroom, crying. Later in the great hall a girl comes in shouting, something terrible happened and Hermione is involved with it.

**My heart will go on – Celine Dion**

Voldemort has tried to enter the castle again, no success. But he is so close. Hermione is scared, not only for him. For her friends and especially for Draco. Often she notices he's looking at her. _Was he really about to comfort her the night at the Yule ball or was he planning to hurt her?_

She finishes her potions essay and brings her books back to the library. It's just five o'clock and there is nothing left to do. She turns around and sees Draco just a step away from her. He reads a book while he's walking. He bumps against her.

'Watch out where you're standing,' he sneers.

'You aren't allowed to command me,' said Hermione and she pulled out her wand. 'Or do you want to get transformed to a ferret?'

'Well if you're so good at spells. Why don't you try to fix your looks? I think you're so ugly your wand doesn't want to cast a spell on it because it's to ugly.'

'You're going to pay for that Malfoy!' she was mad.

'Now stop, both of you. Mister Malfoy this will get reported to professor McGonagall. And Miss Granger if you don't stop immediately your behaviour will as well,' said the guard of Draco.

Hermione put her wand back in her bag and crossed the corridor. He saw her disappear in the girls bathroom. She was probably crying. Last time she cried a lot. He didn't knew why. If he knew he would end it immediately. Doesn't matter what he had to do.

He opened his book again and walked on. Through the corridor, down the stairs to the great hall. He sat down at his usual place and continued reading.

During dinner Hermione wasn't there. He searched her with her eyes, but he couldn't find her.

The doors of the great hall flew open. A girl ran in screaming.

'A troll! A troll in the castle! A huge troll in the castle! Somebody help!'

Everybody started to panic.

'Silence!' shouted professor Dumbledore. 'Where is the troll?'

'In the corridor on the second floor,' said de girl shaking.

'Prefects take your houses back to their common rooms. Teachers follow me!' commanded professor Dumbledore.

_Hermione doesn't know anything about a troll being in the castle. Probably nobody knows where she is. I have to go after her._

Draco ran of between the crowds of panicking students. He lost his guard and joined a group of Ravenclaws to the third floor. A disgusting smell came out of the corridor. Draco ran to the girls bathroom. That was the place were the smell had to come from.

'Ahhh!' a girl screamed.

Draco threw the door open. Hermione was cornered by the troll. Her wand laid in a sink.

_What had his father told him about trolls. They were big, stupid and you could handle them with one spell. _

Draco took his wand and shouted: 'Precebium Omnesca Damaina!' The troll shrinks, shrinks, shrinks, shrinks and shrinks till it isn't bigger than a needle. He looked at Hermione, she stood frozen in a corner.

'Pay more attention next time,' he said and left. Hermione still stood frozen against the wall. He left the room leaving her with the shrunk troll. Slowly she regained mobility. She shuddered and walked slowly to the sink where her wand laid.

'Miss Granger!' said professor McGonagall. 'Why is it always, when a troll in the castle, you're involved?'

'He saved me. I had no wand and he saved me,' stammered Hermione. She was completely in shock.

'Bring her to the hospital wing,' said professor Dumbledore.

'The troll?' asked Hermione shivering.

'Which troll?' asked professor Flitchwick.

Hermione looked at the small troll in the middle of the room. Professor McGonagall came closer and picked up the troll.

'A troll shrinking spell, ingenious. Who did this Miss Granger?' she asked.

'He,' said Hermione not capable to say anything more.

'She is in shock. She must calm down a bit first. I'll bring her to the hospital wing,' said professor Lupin. Hermione followed him to the hospital wing.

_Draco saved her. He cared for her. He risked his own life for hers. He was probably about to comfort her after the Yule ball. _

'Miss Granger, can you tell me who saved you?' asked professor Lupin.

'He did. He does care for me. He shrank the troll. But he left fast. He cares for me,' professor Lupin didn't understand what she said and left. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion to make her calm down and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower. Without talking to anybody.

The next day Hermione went to professor McGonagall and told her what happened last night and the night after the yule ball.

'If you knew that, why didn't you come immediately?' asked professor McGonagall. Hermione had no answer.

'I've seen it. I know what's going on, but I think you have to tell him. Go, try to find him. I'll make sure his punishment will stop,' said professor McGonagall and Hermione ran of to the Slytherin common room. She knocked at the portrait and Goyle opened the door.

'Where is Draco?' asked Hermione quickly.

'Not here mudblood Granger. But I don't think he wants to see you. He was yesterday pretty pissed of and he was saying something about you,' Goyle closed the portrait hole. All the courage was gone and Hermione left for her bedroom.

Next morning Draco finds a note:

"Mister Malfoy,

Our apoligize for your wrong punishment. You don't have any detention and extra guarding anymore.

Severus Snape"

_Only one person could__ do that._

'Hey Draco. Do you secretly have a girlfriend? Mudblood Granger was here yesterday evening asking for you,' said Goyle.

_Now it was for sure__; Hermione saved him._


	5. Frozen

Draco and Hermione with their songs chapter 5

**Sorry for letting you wait. All my teachers thought I had nothing better to do than study. Well I defiantly have something better to do and here is the result. Your new chapter from Draco and Hermione with their songs. I hope you enjoy it and I'm waiting for you to review.**

Chapter summary: Hermione disappeared, hears Draco at dinner. Of course he'll do everything to save her. This chapter contains especially flashbacks.

**Frozen – Madonna **

_She saved him, there was no other option._

'Can I have your attention please,' said professor Dumbledore. The whole room grew quiet.

'One of our greatest fears had become the truth. This afternoon got a student kidnapped by He-who-his-name-you-all-fear. A student most of you all know as a brilliant student. This afternoon Hermione Granger disappeared. If you know anything about her disappearance please tell one of the staff about that.'

_Why Hermione?_

'Would it be the chamber of secrets again?' he heard Pansy asking to Blaise.

'I thought Potter killed the monster?' said Draco.

'That's true, but we must not forget it was a Basilisk and a lot of information just isn't discovered because all the researchers are dead,' said Blaise.

'She is a mudblood, that's right,' said Draco.

'Maybe the heir came back to finish it's noble work. Finally a school without mudbloods. And maybe we could ask him if he could do the blood traitors too. That would clear the school a bit. Don't you think Draco?' Pansy sat snuggled up to him and looked up.

'Hmm,' said Draco. But his mind was with Hermione. _What if she really got kidnapped by the monster? She would be dead by now. But Ginny Weasley survived it too._

'I'll see you later,' said Draco.

'But you haven't eat anything!' said Pansy.

'I'll eat tomorrow, I'm not hungry right now.' Draco rose and left the great hall. He walked down to the dungeons. He almost tripped over a feet.

'Watch out where you're standing,' he muttered. He looked who stood around the corner.

'Shit!' Filch laid on the ground with in his arms Mrs. Norks. They were both petrified. On the wall there was a blood painting.

"This time you wont will be finishing me that easy. The heir of Slytherin is undefeatable. If you try to come, I'll kill your precious mudbloods. Slytherin will rule the school for now and forever."

Draco ran back to the great hall. To the Gryffindor table.

'Potter, no time for insulting. Where is the entrance to the chamber of secrets?'

'Why do you need to know, Malfoy?' sneered Potter.

'_Cause otherwise she'll be dead!' _he was mad at Potter but he tried not to show it.

'What did you say, Malfoy?' said Weasley.

'I said she'll be dead if I don't get to know.'

'You're a Parselmouth!' said Potter.

'Well if you find it that interesting then come and observe me later. How do I get to the chamber of secrets!'

'Bathroom of moaning Myrtle. Sink with a snake. Saying open up in Parselmouth and the entrance will show itself,' said Potter.

'Thanks Potter!' Draco ran of.

To the bathroom of moaning Myrtle. He did exactly what Potter had told him to do and the sink with the snake sunk down in the floor. A pipe of over a meter think was now viewable.

'Are you going to enter that place too?' asked Myrtle. 'If you see something moving, close your eyes of you'll die. But if you die I don't mind, you can come to here and we could be deathpartners.'

'Thank you Myrtle. But I'm going in there to rescue the woman I love and I'm not planning to die. I'll see you when I get out.' And he jumped into the pipe. It was a long slippery slide, he landed on a lot of animal skeletons. He looked around. Fine seven pipes to chose.

"Let's take this pipe Ron. I bet it leads to Ginny!" A grey Potter and Weasley climbed into a pipe and Draco followed them. He ran through the pipes. Only hearing his own breath and footsteps. The grey Potter and Weasley must be the memories of this place. He followed them pipe after pipe. Suddenly they faded.

'Wait!' Draco stopped and looked around. Lots of rocks made going on hard to do. He climbed but at the top he couldn't continue either.

_Hermione had saved him from the guard and detention. Now he had to save her!_

He pulled at a big boulder and it moved. It narrowly missed him, but there was a passage. He climbed through and saw a big snake skin.

"What is this?" said the grey Weasley.

"It looks like a snake," said the grey professor Lockhart.

"It's a snake, but just it's skin. So the real thing must be huge!" They vanished and the grey Potter showed up a few feet further away.

Draco ran after him. Through the pipes.

_If he had to beat the snake again, than he would do that for Hermione. She had cared for him. But why didn't she tell what happened when he just got the __punishment. He must have hurt her feelings really deeply. Well he did call her names for the past two years and that isn't really nice. Even worse, the first time he said mudblood she started to cry. He had never meant to do that. He had never thought it was such an offence, his father used it on daily base. _

He came into a large room.

'A there is the rescuer. Wait, where is Potter? He was supposed to save her.' Of course recognized Draco the man in the black robes. Voldemort.

'This was only a trick to get Potter to the chamber of secrets?' asked Draco.

'Yes, he has always been the rescuer. But you were supposed to be smart. You're a Slytherin, don't you understand what needs to happen? Why are you here? Did you want to save the mudbloods in the school? My new basilisk might be a baby but it's just as good as the grown up version. So what are you doing here?'

'I bet you know what the reason is! Where did you leave her? What did you do to her?' said Draco, his wand was already in his hand.

'You wanted to save the mudblood friend of Potter? Ginny Weasley told me all about her, she was a better victim. A stronger soul, a better way to gain power back. Where I left her, the same place as last time, between the feet of our father, Salazar Slytherin, lays she. What I did to her, the same thing as what I'm going to do with you.'

Voldemort took his wand, but Draco shouted at the same time: 'Expeliarmus!' The wand flew his way and he caught it.

'Well, I don't need my wand. _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Unleash the prisoner who has been sealed and let him help me to finish your noble work.' _Parselmouth, and it looked like there was something going to happen.

'_Slytherin, wizard of the Hogwarts Four. The ancient brother ship. Let the friendship rule again and let me save the ones I love, from the separation between the houses,' _hissed Draco in Parselmouth. The mouth of the stone wizard at the end of the hallway closed again.

'No!'

'Yes, like you said I'm a Slytherin too. And I did a recall on the ancient friendship between the four houses. I may not like Potter and Weasley that much, but that has nothing to do with muggleborns, purebloods and houses. The reason why I came here was her and I'll do everything to take her back.' He pointed his wand at the lord of all bad things.

'You forget, Lord Voldemort can always find a way out.' He clapped in his hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Draco ran to Hermione. She was badly wounded and passed out. He lifted her, she had almost no weight.

'It's going to be alright, the only thing we have to do is find a way out. I'll get you out of here. I promise.' He started to walk back through the pipes. But when he reached the slide he had a problem. He would need his hands to climb back through the pipe. And with Hermione in his arms that would be impossible.

'I'm sorry, but I have to do this.' He pulled her on his back and petrified her so she would hold on to him and he had his hands free. He climbed back through the slippery pipe. He slid down a few times. But with lots of pains he climbed back on the floor of the bathroom of moaning Myrtle. He let himself fall on the floor and un-petrified Hermione. He carried her to the hospital wing after closing the chamber of secrets. He put her down in a bed and sat down at the chair next to it, knowing Madame Pomfrey would come to check who made that sound. And he was right.

'Mister Malfoy? What are you doing here after curfew?'

'I'm here with Miss Hermione Granger. She's badly wounded by the heir of Slytherin. I think you've heard about the text on the wall in the cellars, next to Mister Filch,' said Draco exceptionally calm.

'Hermione Granger, she's back? You have a lot to explain to the headmaster.'

'Please, Madame Pomfrey. Could you look after Hermione? I don't know how bad her wounds are.' The worry was probably able to hear in his voice.

'Alright, I think a little rest will heal the most of them. But You have to go to the headmaster immediately. The password is popcorn.' Madame Pomfrey turned back to Hermione and Draco left the hospital wing. He went to the office of professor Dumbledore. The door was blocked by a statue.

'Popcorn,' said Draco wondering what it was. The statue jumped away and showed him a staircase. He walked up and reached a door. He knocked.

'Come in,' said professor Dumbledore. Draco walked in. 'Mister Malfoy, why were you in the corridors past curfew? You should be in bed, of at least your dormitory.'

'I was bringing Hermione to the hospital wing,' said Draco.

'Is Miss Granger back?'

'Yes, I saved her from the chamber of secrets,' and Draco told exactly what happened from the moment he read the bloody words on the wall just above Filch and Missis Norks.


	6. Murder on the Dancefloor

Hermione and Draco with their songs chapter 6

**Another chapter of one of the stories of Draco and Hermione**

Chapter summary: It's about murder on the dance floor of love.

**Murder on the dancefloor – Sophie Ellis ****Bextor**

'How is she doing?' asked Draco to Madame Pomfrey the next morning. He had talked with Dumbledore the entire night.

'Her wounds are okay, but she still doesn't know you saved her. She doesn't want to believe me,' said Madame Pomfrey.

'Can I see her?'

'Sure, let her rest for a while and you can take her from the hospital wing,' said Madame Pomfrey opening the door of the hospital wing.

'Hi Hermione,' said Draco.

'Why are you calling me Hermione?' she asked.

'Because I saved you from the chamber of secrets. When you had fought with Voldemort,' said Draco.

'So, what Madame Pomfrey tried to tell me was true. You actually did save me.'

'Yes.'

'Why?' he had hoped she wouldn't ask that question.

'Because you saved me too,' lied Draco.

'But I thought nobody knew about that,' she was really surprised he had figured that out.

'You're so surprised I figured it out?'

'Not even Hagrid knew I petrified the hippogriff,' her words made him froze.

'You saved me from that hippogriff?' asked Draco.

'Yes, that was the thing you figured out.'

'No, what I figured out was that you was the one that made me a free man again. You made sure my guardianship was gone.'

'So you didn't knew about the hippogriff?'

'No, but I still have to thank you for that.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled at him.

'Madame Pomfrey said you could leave when you wanted to,' said Draco.

'Well, lets go then. I think I need to catch up a lot.'

'Like what?' Hermione stood up and they walked from the hospital wing.

'Like, why did you leave after you saved me from the troll?'

'Well, I knew the teachers would come soon and you would be safe. And I was supposed to be with my guard so I went back.'

'Then why did you come to safe me, and why were you there the night at the Yule ball?'

Draco took a deep breath: 'Because I… Because I.'

'Hermione!' Harry screamed. And he and Ron hugged Hermione.

'What are you doing here Malfoy?' said Ron and he and Harry took Hermione into an empty classroom. Ron locks the door.

'What is this guys?' she asked knowing something wasn't right.

'This is your decision,' said Ron.

'What decision?'

'You have to chose between him or me,' said Harry.

'I would never chose between you two. Besides why should I chose between my two best friends?' asked Hermione.

'Because we need to know which one of us you would rather have as your boyfriend,' said Ron.

'Wait a minute. Both of you are-.'

'Yes, we're both in love with you. We only just realized it when you were gone,' said Harry.

'So which one of us will you choose?' said Ron.

'Ehm,' Hermione couldn't find the words.

'Come on Hermione! You need to forget about that Malfoy!'

'This is all for me to forget about Draco? You're acting?'

'Yes, we are. You need to forget him,' said Ron.

'No I won't!' yelled Hermione.

'Hermione forget him!' yelled Harry.

'Stop doing this to me,' tears gathered in her eyes. 'It's impossible to forget him. You two will soon notice it too, you can't just forget someone you love. It's like a voice in my mind is saying his name every second of the day. And when I see him it feels like I took drugs! The only thing I want constantly is being close to him. You don't know how I feel!' Ron hit her with his fist in her face.

'Stop saying things like that, Hermione. You know you hurt me and Harry by saying that.'

'And you hurt me by insulting hi-,' another hit, this time from Harry.

'Stop thinking about him!'

'But I can't!' she was crying now.

'Well let you feel you can,' said Ron. They drove insane. She yelled, but who would ever hear her. They only one that heard her was Draco. He ran back to the classroom he left them and tried to open the door. It was locked. The pulled harder and professor Flitchwick passed.

'Mister Malfoy, what are you doing?' he asked in his high squeaking voice.

'Step aside. I'm going to blast that bloody door of. Inside is Hermione and Potter and Weasley are about to hurt her. I think they already did. I'll be glad to go to Azkaban if they hurt her. I'll kill them if they hurt her so bad once more!' yelled Draco and with these words he blew up the door. Harry and Ron looked at him. They were standing next to Hermione, who almost laid against the wall. She had blood on her lip.

'Petrify!' he pointed his wand at Ron.

'Reducto!' Harry aimed at Hermione. She got blown back against the wall.

Professor Flitchwick snapped his fingers and ropes tied Harry. Draco ran towards Hermione. She was knocked out.

For the second time he carries Hermione to the hospital wing, leaving Potter and Weasley for professor Flitchwick.

He laid her down in bed and calls Madame Pomfrey. He can't believe Weasley and Potter would ever do something like that to her.

'If she won't be awake tomorrow we can say she's dead,' said Madame Pomfrey.

_No, no! This can't be. He couldn't have killed her! Potter would never kill his best female friend. _He looked down at Hermione. She was so innocent. Madame Pomfrey left. Potter and Weasley managed it to keep out of trouble, cause of their best friendship with Hermione, McGonagall wanted to believe them when they said they had found her in the room like that. He bended over her and gently kissed her on her lips. Then he left. But when he closed the door, Hermione opened her eyes.


	7. White Flag

Draco and Hermione with their songs chapter 7

**Yeah! I've finished my homework for now so I can write again.**** This is the final chapter and you'll have to wait more time to find something new of me. But of course you can also read: Head Dormitory and All the things she said.**

Chapter summary: Hermione is trying to find out what happened the night she got attacked, because she lost most of her memories.

**White Flag – Dido**

_What happened? Where is she? Why is she here?_

'Hermione! You're awake!' the voice caused her a headache. She looks at the two boys. She knows them but just doesn't recognize them.

'Don't you recognize us?' asked the boy with red hair.

'Not really, what are your names?'

'I'm Harry and this is Ron,' said the boy with black hair. Memories flashed through her mind. She recognized the place again. She remembered her friends and she knows again what that strange feeling was she felt. The only problem is, why is she at the hospital wing?

'Why am I here?' asked Hermione.

'You got attacked a week ago, you just woke up and we were afraid you'd die,' said Ron.

'I can't remember it,' said Hermione.

'You went of to get a book from the library. Then someone, nobody knows who it was, attacked you. You got knocked out and we managed it to protect you from any further harm, but you were badly wounded and well now were here,' said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't picture it in her mind. It was strange to think about how she got attacked, while she almost couldn't believe it. But her friends would probably know what happened to her and she had to accept they knew more about this than she did.

'Hermione, why are your lips shiny,' asked Ron. She carefully touched her lips with her fingertips. A spark jumped between her lips and her fingers.

'I don't know,' she stammered.

'You've got your quarter to visit her,' said Madame Pomfrey. 'I'm going to take care of her now. Oh, Merlin. Miss Granger, you're awake!'

'Yes, I think so too,' said Hermione.

'Well, of you go. She needs rest,' said Madame Pomfrey.

'Bye Hermione,' said Ron.

'Madame Pomfrey, how long do I need to stay here?'

'Until you're completely healed,' said Madame Pomfrey.

It was Saturday the following day. Harry and Ron came about lunchtime to take Hermione.

'You're completely okay?' asked Ron.

'Yes. At least I think so,' said Hermione.

'I already heard you were awake,' said Draco.

'Draco?!' Hermione was glad to see him.

'Rictusempra!' a spell from Ron narrowly missed Draco.

'Sectumspempra!' Draco blocked the spell from Harry.

'I'm definitely not wanted here,' he said. 'I only thought you wouldn't trust them again. You probably think it's normal your two best friends hit you.' Draco walked away. Suddenly Hermione knew what happened again.

'You two idiots! You lied to me! I remember it. And I never want to see you two again!' she ran after Draco.

'Draco wait!' but he walked outside. She ran after him. But he wrapped a cloak around him and became invisible.

She follows his trace in the snow. It was hard to find it and she got slowly behind. The trace led her away from the castle to a small stone. It stopped there. She kneeled next to the stone and whispered his name. The cloak made a rusteling sound. And he wrapped the cloak around her too.

'Why did you follow me? You believe your friends, don't you?' said Draco.

'Not anymore,' said Hermione. 'Your words brought back the memory. When I woke up I only knew my name was Hermione and nothing more.'

'So you believe now they were about to hurt you?'

'Yes, and I also believe you saved me another time,' She smiled at him. A real smile, not a grin, but a real thankful smile.

'You're welcome,' said Draco.

'A question. Did you cause this,' she pointed at her lips.

'I'm afraid I did so,' said Draco.

'You don't have to be afraid for that,' said Hermione.

'Why?'

'Because I want it just as much as you,' she said.

'Really?' he asked. He came closer to her. She nodded. She could feel his breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and gently kissed her on her lips again.

'I loved you from the first time I saw you. But I was to scared to make a move and I backed of. I guess my tactics to get your attention didn't work really well.'

'No they didn't,' Hermione smiled. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. They went back inside and sat together at the lunch. Ron and Harry far away from them. Later Hermione told professor McGonagall what really happened.

Later, after they both finished school with fantastic marks, Hermione and Draco married. They were really happy, though they fought sometimes, but what do you want with two such stubborn people.

The End


End file.
